marvel_crossover_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Pyromaniac (Agent P)
History (Childhood to Adolescence) Originally, he was named as Paul Benjamin Dela Cruz Williams. Paul was born and raised in the American 50th State on the Independence day. His sickly older twin brother passed away hours later, so his parents felt joy and sadness on his birthday. He grew up without his brother. Then, his parents adopted his young orphaned cousin named Anatalya and treated her like their daughter. Paul had some difficulties in dealing with little Nat, because of their differences. There were times that they had been fighting like cats and dogs but they still love each other like any siblings in the family. Paul liked to join with his father's day-off activities, because his father was a church pastor. They spent together fishing, swimming, and hiking after church. When his father was busy, he read books and played computer games. He also joined his younger cousin to play together. Paul also met the teenaged Tony Stark when some young Hawaiian locals bullied him on the beach. Tony defended him as Paul never expected him to do that. Later, they became friends and enjoyed with each other's company. Every summer, he visited the young boy and invited him to Stark mansion in Honolulu. They both created their inventions and played together. He had a normal school life and achieved higher academic scores than his classmates. They called him "nerd", "geek", and "bookworm" because he spent studying at home and in the library. He had a passion for music and science which he sang and played the guitar, ukelele, and drums. He enjoyed studying astronomy and other scientific discoveries. He wanted also to study and practice his computer skills. His mother taught him proper behavior and to retain his Filipino values from her, while his father inculcated him the Word of God and reminded him to put it in his heart everyday. (US Army Years) At his age of 18, he got recruited after his highschool graduation. He wanted to serve the country and be a hero. He had developed his combat and survival skills during his training, but he got tired from those activities. He was sent to other countries for battle ground missions for 2-3 years. (College Life) Williams left the army and settled in California to pursue his university studies by taking up a computer engineering course. At the same time, he spent his campus life as a working student. This was how he proved himself to be hardworking and studious. He got interested with his college course in order to learn skills and knowledge to fulfill his dream. (After Graduation) At the age of 25, he got a job in a computer software company in the same state, where he spent his 7 years. From his employment, he had used his expertise and skills when it comes to computer programming and development. At the same time, he met his girlfriend and late wife, Alice Peterson. They both transferred to New York City as they were both assigned there. (Married Life) The Williams couple had an interesting and warm relationship. They both got married at 30. They enjoyed each other's company. Although there are times that Paul doubted at his wife's other activities, He became more curious and suspicious at her. On the other hand, Alice tried to keep a secret about her MIB involvment. She didn't want to let her husband find out her real agenda of recruiting him and her other business. 2 years later, she got pregnant as her husband was very happy. Paul took care of his wife for he was excited to be a father. However 8 months later, Alice and her unborn child had mysteriously passed away. He was supposed to save their lives but it was too late. Few hours later, he saw a group of people dressed in black suits. The Men in Black found him suspicious about Alice's or Agent Alpha's demise. Paul was grieving and yet baffled about the situation. He never understood about what really had happened. (Transition)'' '' Paul was comforted by his younger cousin Anatalya Dela Cruz and some other friends during the time of loss. She was there to visit her relative in the memorial and burial service. After some events, the 2 MiB agents named J and K visited him for a conversation and recruitment for the secret organization. Paul was not in the mood to confront his visitors, but they convinced him to help him with the investigation and to bring justice for his late wife. Finally, he left his job and decided to join the MiB. Men in Black Years to the Union of S.H.I.E.L.D. After his wife's death, P was recruited to the World's secret organization by Agents J and K. He spent his time as a field agent and an investigator. It was his first time to meet and work with extraterrestrials and other entities. He found them weird to see them. In his first year, he and his colleagues had an encounter with Baltians in New York. P was surprised to see their extreme height. Aside from Agents J and K, he worked with other human MIBs. Q (Quentin Bonnehomme) was his other mentor who P found him very suspicious and doubtful. He treated F (Fai Crimson) as his younger sibling. His boss, Zed was pleased at this half-Asian MIB which he learned his interesting background and contributions to the organization from his Army experience and tech-related skills and expertise, which he was promoted into a senior-agent class. He was also assigned at other MIB HQs in different countries for further monitoring space alien activities. In his second year with Agents J and K, he met Elsa the Arendellan who landed on Earth for a peaceful treaty and custody of her people. P recruited her to the MIB, afterwards. Some MIB agents rumored about Elsa and P's partnership, which it turned out to be a boss-subordinate treatment. He had no emotional attachment to the Arendellan. With Agents J, K, and F, he dealt with Miss E (Eva Teufel-Laufeyson). He had too much difficulties in working with her. Upon his discovery of Agent E, he couldn't believe of her half-Asgardian lineage, which he speculated her as a threat to MIB. Lately, he failed his mission in saving her from Cinder Fall in Manhattan. After Zed's passing, P seldomly had his field duties when he got transferred to MIB Cyber Archives Department (later MIB Cyber Communications Network and Database). He worked and became an admin head replacing Agent Rho. This was when he greatly practiced his skills from his previous career. He upgraded the entire MIB operating and network system with the Baltian's help. P assisted the other agents in providing Endorra the Nemesian's background and her evil plots. P mentored the Methane Boys (Agents UR and NE) as he found them very difficult to handle during Endorra's havoc. Later, his alien subordinates curiously discovered their superior's personal items. P relented and shared his experiences. He was saddened by his wife's demise as he saw a photo of him and her on a honeymoon. The Methane Boys learned of his past and assured to help him. When Endorra infiltrated the MIB nerve post, she shape-shifted from a Uranian MIB to his mirror image. She admitted killing Mrs.Alpha for ceasing her investigation. P was furious upon hearing the truth but Endorra subdued and took him. Agents J, K, E, and the Methane Boys almost had prevented her and helped P to gain his consciousness. Then, they found the Command Center was in jeopardy. Endorra took him as her hostage and forcefully commanded him to pilot a spacecraft. P refused and immediately defeated her with the remaining MIBs. Deciphering of her real power and the obscure magical book during the blackout, Miss O assigned him to take his co-agents to his house and get high-powered weapons. Defeating Endorra, P and the other agents made it successfully to save Sol and the planet. P and his colleagues had minor missions and activities with other extraterrestrials like the Sirius Brothers, Lady Milky Way. He served as a Cygnusian interpreter during the Swan Central Park incident. Back in his department, he had conversation with Agent Rho as he was being introduced of HYDRA's information. He was willing to hack the evil organization's database systems. In the White Fang incident series, P busied himself into too much work from the alien immigration database. When S.H.I.E.L.D. offered a joint mission against the cosmic terrorist legion, his life became more complicated and stressful. He never assumed people faction entered their premises. Later, he began helping Trevor the Fox and the others to guard the Faunus weapon. At the same, he helped tracing the enemy base's location and went on an undercover mission with his teammates posing as Junior Xiong and his associates. After attacking the Grimms in New York, he finally realized S.H.I.E.L.D agents were trusted allies of MIB. P was doubting Monsieur Q's in and out of the MIB duties which he found the French senior agent very suspicious to his actions. Death to Inhumanity In meeting with some senior agents from the 2 espionage factions, Miss O discussed of their plans in infiltrating the White Fang base in Mountain Glenn, Remnant. The rest were willing to go there, except for Agent E who refused to be in the operation. He chose P as his replacement, since the half-Asian had his undercover mission to the enemy base. P was surprised when he was appointed to be in this duty. After the meeting, a SHIELD agent came to see him and sensed his very tragic future. P couldn't believe in what she had seen. She warned him of the impending threat on his mission. Before he went to Mountain Glenn, P gave E his final instructions for his subordinates. He chose his friend as the next head of his department. E never thought of the man's words. He felt guilty of letting P in pursuing it. The following day in Remnant, He and his fellow agents accompanied him to the White Fang base. Disguising as Junior Xiong for the second time, he talked with Roman Torchwick of destroying the MIB and SHIELD nerve post in New York. Also, the Faunus weapon and its mysterious keeper was also brought up in their conversation. P was anxious in hearing the further attacks and diabolical plots from Roman Torchwick. He diverted the man's attention by changing the topic. Until, Torchwick hinted an impostor as he noticed his height. The Junior Xiong poser revealed himself as an undercover agent. This had begun the attack against the White Fang when the allies arrived. While battling, P saved R from Torchwick when he asked her to leave. The opponent released his 8 arms as P confronted and almost defeating the red-headed alien. Suddenly, someone had hit the MIB's head with a metallic object and became unconscious. P woke up in an illusion which he saw his late wife and daughter at his family home. Then, an attractive woman named Cinder Fall appeared to him. She told him she could bring his family back and convinced him to tell the Faunus weapon's whereabouts. P strongly refused as Cinder flared-up in anger. Then, her father ceased her as he insisted to talk to the half-Asian. However, Q would rather deal with the young senior agent and repetitively beat him up. The Frenchman expressed his great disdain against the secret organization. P learned that Q was a traitor which he had suspected. Later, a young Faunus named, Mark visited Agent P's cell. Looking at him, he felt pity at the MIB and helped him escaped. P gave the Faunus a tiny device which contained some recordings as evidences. Mark wanted to join him to New York, but P had let him free from the White Fang. Q found him as the MIB retaliated. Then, he was brutally tortured to death by the other agents when Alpha, Cinder, and the others watched him dying in tremendous pain. Then, they were pleased to kill an enemy and brought his remains to Siberia, Russia. Almost eaten by the Grimms, Tony Stark, Agent Triton, Doctors SH and Ilyanov recovered a deceased MIB. They brought him into an old cabin which it was a research facility. The two Russian doctors of MIB and SHIELD tediously removed a crystal stuck on his abdomen into his intestines. They injected five vials of GH-325 into his bloodstream, until he revived in vegetative state. Stark and Triton patiently waited and learned that Agent P would barely gain his full recovery which he experienced severe physical trauma and hemorrhage before his death. The Kree serum was insufficient for his treatment. It served as a life support and minor cell regenerating agent. At the same time, there were few remaining small crystals in his body. They brought him back to New York for further surgery on crystal removal. The physicians carefully and tremendously spent several hours for that procedure. Agent W asked the doctors to infuse him with large volumes of Schnee Terrigen Fire element dust aside from GH-325. Hours later, he remained in the Intensive Care Unit room. Searching for P's potential blood donor, several MIBs and SHIELD agents failed to match their blood into his. Avengers and The Champions Involvement (Under Construction) Second True Love (Under Construction) Personality Agent P is a hard-working, intelligent, adventurous, and courageous person. Every MIB agent relies on his presence and information. He is the master hacker, computer geek, and walking encyclopedia in the secret organization. Although, there are times that he's very cynical and bossy because of his position in the MIB as a senior agent. He easily gets stressed out with his subordinates in his department, even he notices some mistakes. There are times that he joins in some difficult missions. He becomes very successful but he complains. A very opinionated man, he speaks coming from his mind. Even people cannot trick him because of his wittiness. Strict and conservative, he has sensitive side and has concern for every one. He is ready to rescue someone in distress. Powers and Abilities (Under Construction) Trivia - Agent P is allergic to alcoholic beverages. - He is a Preacher's kid. - Agent K calls him "Mango" because of his addiction on eating Philippine Mangoes. - P likes to cook and bake just like his mother did. His childhood dream was to become a chef. - P is a multilingual person. He can speak various languages depends on the person's nationality or race. - He gets interested in hacking and installing viruses. - His father often asked him to stop listening to rock music. Although in his adult years, he still likes that kind of music. - P always looks at the night sky like any other MiB agents. - He has a childhood friend who spent his days in Hawaii. He knows that he is an (SPOILERS) adopted son of Howard Stark. - P likes to hangout with some aliens and with his partner. - He is very dramatic and sensitive when someone mentioned about his late wife. - He is an Otaku and a hard core gamer which he could easily overcome his grief. - Agent Y called him a guy with a large black hole in his stomach. At first he was mistaken as Junior Xiong and Y was guilty for what happened to him. Eventually, she is a love interest to Agent P. - He is the first MiB agent to be an Avenger named Pyromaniac. - Pyromaniac is an Asian-American. His maternal side has Japanese, Filipino, and Spanish ancestry, while he has Anglo-Saxon and Jewish roots from his paternal side. - His face claim is Daniel Henney Other Fanfiction (Under construction) References/Related Links # Pyromaniac's Bio: http://megurinefaith1023.deviantart.com/art/Paul-Benjamin-Dela-Cruz-Williams-Agent-P-568822804 # Disremembered: http://e31.deviantart.com/art/Disremembered-624447064 # MIB Solar System Agents: Chapters 1 to 18: http://e31.deviantart.com/gallery/48129823/MIB-Solar-System-Agents # The Sirius Syndrome : http://mibagentp.deviantart.com/art/Sirius-Syndrome-Agent-P-and-Methane-Boys-X-Reader-471543375 # A Help from Lady Milky Way: http://mibagentp.deviantart.com/art/A-Help-from-Lady-Milky-Way-475763553 # Cygnusian on the Loose: http://mibagentp.deviantart.com/art/Cygnusian-on-the-loose-P-and-VY-X-Reader-481058018 # The HYDRA Hacking Assignment: P meets Rho: http://e31.deviantart.com/art/The-HYDRA-Hacking-Assignment-P-meets-Rho-607532816 8. Men In Black: MultiUniverse : http://e31.deviantart.com/gallery/53170551/Men-in-Black-MultiUniverse Category:Characters